Trapped with a Rival?
by mnmpowers
Summary: Ash heads home to take a much needed rest. However, everyone is acting very strange and Gary and himself are forced to spend time together. What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum, on a journey to fulfil his dream of becoming a pokemon master, decides to visit his home in Pallet town to take a much needed rest.

"Mom, I'm home! Cheered the young man as he entered his home.

"Pika Pi!" Cried the yellow mouse pokemon sitting on Ash's shoulder.

The house stood silent for a moment, both the boy and his pokemon listening intently for a reply from Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, but no sound was made.

Not much had changed since he was gone. Nothing besides a few knick-knacks and newspaper clippings of his success, since he's been gone, hanging off the walls.

Rays, from the high afternoon sun, shone through the blinds landing on ash's face as he reminisced about the past. A soft "Chu" from his best friend snapped him out of it.

"Hmmm, she must be out getting groceries or something."

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, I felt like taking a nap anyway."

Walking into his old room felt like a time warp. Everything was the same as he left it, save for the clothes that were folded on his neatly made bed.

"Mom...you never stopped thinking of me...did you? Trying to take care of me even when I wasn't here…"

Pikachu let out a big yawn, the tiny pokemon very tired from the days journey was ready for some sleep.

"yeah, me too, buddy"

Ash, moving his old, clean clothes to the side, slipped under the covers and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later, the young boy and his mouse pokemon were awakened by the sound of someone walking in and out of the house, along with what sounded like items being placed on the counter.

"She's back, Pikachu, are you ready to see mom again?"

"Chu!"

"hahaha, alright little buddy"

Ash jumped out of bed with his best friend in tow. Running down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen. He spots a figure, looking through the newly bought bags from the store as ash runs up behind it and shouts "MOM!" Mimey, being completely startled, used it's psychic attack to throw ash across the room. "THUD" Ash slams, with his back first, into the wall and sinks to the floor as he feels the surging pain course in his back. "OOWW! What did you do that for!?" Pikachu runs over to his trainer and checks to see if he's okay.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime stares in confusion while Delia Ketchum burst through the front door.

"Mimey, are you okay? I heard a loud bang and….." Finally noticing Ash her eyes widen. "Ash!" she screams as she runs over to her son. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"yeah mom, I'm okay" Delai wrapped her arms around her son. "My baby boy is finally home!" "Mom, I'm not your baby boy anymore"

"Oh, right.. my baby man!" At this, Ash's face get a bit red out of embarrassment.

"... Mom… please...please just call me ash or refer to me as your son…"

Delia giggled "hehehe okay,... son." She said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Pika pi?"

"PICKACHU!" Delia, releasing ash, picks up the tiny pokemon and hugs it tightly as she stands up. "Hi, Pikachu"

"Piiii" Pikachu purrs as he hugs her back.

"What are you two doing home? Did something happen?"

"No, mom, just felt like visiting. Why, is now a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I"m just so surprised." As she spoke the last word her eyes widened and she turned to the bags sitting on the counter.

"Um, Mom? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah just…..Ash, you stink."

"WHA?!"

"Go take a shower and take Pikachu with you"

"But, Mom, we just got here and-"

"No buts, go do it."

Trudging upstairs, Ash mumbles "I don't stink." Lifting up one armpit, he sniffs and chokes on the scent emitting from his body.

Downstairs, professor Oak enters the Ketchum's household and spots the woman with Auburn hair.

"Still beautiful as always. Bright amber eyes and one gorgeous smile."Oak thought to himself.

"Delia, I heard some commotion earlier. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just Ash is already home."

As if on cue, the shower upstairs turned on.

"I see….well don't worry. We can still keep it a secret until the right time."

Delia nodded in agreement. "I know but I just don't know how to keep him preoccupied so he doesn't find out about what we've been up to."

"Well, as it turns out my grandson, Gary, is in town. They used to be great friends so I'm sure he could keep Ash distracted."

"I can't believe mom said I stinked" Ash frowned.

"I mean I haven't been home in forever and that's like the first thing she says." The young man looks to Pikachu as if expecting him to say something. Pikachu cocks his head as if sympathetic to Ash and his situation.

"Whatever...let's just forget this and enjoy being home."

"Pikachu" Smiling, Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulders and they both exit the steaming restroom.

"Mom, I'm done" Ash called out as he came down the stairs.

"Hi, honey" Delia replied. "Guess what?"

"what?"

"Your little friend Gary is in town and wants to hang out!"

"WHA? GARY?!"

"I just knew you'd be excited! He's going to be here soon."

"Awww, no mom, not Gary" Ash's frown deepened. "I hate that selfish, jerk"

"What? You two used to be the closest friends."

"Yeah but that was before he turned into a giant di-" Ash's sentence was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Coming" Delia opened the front door and a young man with spiky auburn hair and black eyes stepped through the threshold. Ash couldn't help but notice how much taller Gary was compared to him even though he himself had grown quite a bit since their last meeting.

"Hey there, Ashy-boy"

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm hoping that it doesn't come out completely horrible. I decided to write one myself because the ones I've read, either move way too fast, have no logic, or move way too slow. I'm hoping to make one that's just right. Any suggestions would be amazing. Let me know if there are any errors and I'll go back and fix them and hopefully learn from them. Thank you for all the support. More things to come in the following chapters. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tick….. Tick….. Tick….. The sound of the clock ticking was the only noise filling in the awkward silence as the two young men sat and stared at each other from across the kitchen table.

"Awww, what's the matter, Ashy-boy?" Gary's mouth turned into a grin as Ash's eyes narrowed.

"First off, I keep telling you to stop calling me that!"

"What? You don't like it? I think it has a ring to it."

"No! I fucking hate it, so knock it off!" Ash was starting to regret ever coming home. "Second, all I wanted was to come home yesterday, relax, eat a few good home cooked meals, and just be with my mom, but now I have to deal with you and I can't even be alone." The taller young man's dark eyes flashed. He stood up and walked around the table to Ash.

"I come to see you and all I get is yelled at? You want to be alone, fine; but I'm taking this with me!" Gary reached out and grabbed Ash's hat as he bolted out the door and down the street.

Ash's face grew red with anger as he too ran out the door calling "GARY! YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" "Oh! Pikachu use thunderbolt on that jackass so I can…." Finally noticing that his tiny friend was not following him he stopped in his track to see Pikachu still inside the house resting on the couch. "PIKACHU!" The tiny, yellow mouse's ears flinched slightly but Pikachu didn't move. "You traitor!" Ash called out before he turned and started running after his rival again.

Pikachu watched his trainer run off after the other boy. What was the point? If he wants to relax so much, why not just ignore the other kid and go to sleep? "Too bad…" Pikachu thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"GARY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You have to catch me first, you move just about as fast as a snorlax! hahaha!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Gary had lead Ash all the way to professor Oak's lab, Ash hadn't even noticed until he saw Gary duck inside and slam the door behind him.

"What a fucking idiot, does he really think his grandfather is going to protect him?"

Ash, without bothering to knock, pushes his way in. Faintly Ash could hear the back door shutting. "He must think he can lose me out the back. Yeah right, does he really think I'm that stupid?" Ash runs into the living room and sees the back door in the back of the kitchen. "Here I come!"

SMACK

OW!

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Ash had run right into professor Oak.

"Oh um...sorry professor. I was just looking for Gary."

"What took you so long, Ashy boy?"

"Wha? Gary? I thought I heard you-"

"Enough chit chatting boys" Oak interrupted. "I have something very exciting to share with both of you"

"What is it, Gramps?"

"I have just discovered a pokemon mating cave!"

"Huh? What's that professor" Ash asked excitedly.

"You numb skull" Gary pushed Ash's hat back on it's owners head.

"Gary, behave yourself. Ash, A pokemon mating cave is a cave that holds unique energy that make pokemon attracted to each other then… they uhh...mate."

"Oh...well what's so great about that?"

"Well ash, deep inside the cave there is a crystal that holds...unique and…. awesome power to the one that … uh...wields it."

Ash's eyes lit up. "WOAH! Are you serious! That's so amazing professor!"

"But think what would happen if it got into the wrong hands" Gary said.

"That would be terrible" Ash gasped.

"Exactly, That's why I'll find it first Ash, so no need to follow me. Just stay here and do that relaxing you've been so anxious about." Gary smirked.

"PFT! Yeah right Gary! I'll find that first and deemed a hero!"

"Now boys!" Oak cut in. "This is not an easy task. I need you to stick together or else none of you are going. Got it?"

"Yes professor"

"Yeah, whatever you say gramps."

"Good, here's a map leading you to the location of the cave. Get going and make me proud."

Ash and Gary walked out of the house. Setting their eyes on their next destination.

"Phew...That was close." Oak let out a sigh.

Delia Ketchum walked back in through the back entrance. "You can say that again."

* * *

Gary held the map in front of him. "Hmm...I think it's this way."

"Ugh, why does it feel like we've been walking in circles? How far are we from the cave? Let me see the map." Ash reached out but was blocked by Gary.

"Why? I know how to read a map better than you anyway."

"You do not! I bet that you don't even know where we are right now! GIVE ME THE FUCKING MAP"

"Temper, temper Ash. You need to learn to control your anger."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS ME SO AGITATED. HOW COULD I NOT BE MAD?!"

"You want to see the map? Fine, take it." Ash took the paper Gary had reached out to him.

"Okay so...wait a minute...THIS IS BLANK" Ash looked up just as gary was running far ahead, waving the real map.

"I'll beat you there, Ashy-boy!"

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Ash ran after Gary as the afternoon sun heated the land.


	3. Chapter 3

Both young men, covered in sweat and panting like Poochyenas, were catching their breath outside of their destination, the pokemon mating cave.

"Told you…*huff*….I knew where…*huff*...we were…." Gary said between breaths.

"Oh, please…*huff*...you just…*huff*… got lucky" Ash strained to slow his breathing.

"Whatever, We're here now, right?...*huff*... Let's just get in and…*huff*... get out." Gary spoke as he moved towards the cave.

"He's not as quick to anger as he used to be. I guess he's changed a lot." Ash was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

FA-THUD

"AH, Fuck, that hurt"

Gary whipped around and saw Ash had fallen face first onto the cave's floor; he couldn't help but laugh."

"Shut up, Gary!"

"What? Not my fault you're clumsy"

"I said SHUT IT"

"Whatever you say, Ashy-tard"

"I change my mind...he hasn't changed at all" Holding the parts of his face, that had hit the ground, Ash turns his gaze upwards and notices that the cave is full of little glowing specks.

"Gary, what are those things?"

"Hmmm?" Gary looked to where Ash was pointing. "Oh, those? Those are just glowing stones. They aren't worth anything but they make a great light source."

"That's really cool" Ash smiled. Gary quickly looked away.

" Yeah well from here on out stay quiet. This cave is full of pokemon, because of the caves effect on them they tend to be a bit...aggressive towards humans."

Ash was shocked. "I've never heard of a pokemon attacking a human before."  
Gary turned around and got very close to Ash and spoke with the most serious tone Ash had ever heard him speak.

"Ash, pokemon, especially the wild ones, are unpredictable. Don't just assume that all are friendly. Especially in this cave of all places."

"Oh...um okay Gary. I got it." Ash was so surprised by this tone that he didn't even react with rebellion towards Gary telling him what to do like he normally would. Ash started thinking about how close Gary had been to him. "We hadn't been that close without arguing since we were kids. His scent...he smells different..he smells..really nice."

"Ash if you don't pay attention you're going to fall again." Gary whispered.

Ash blushed lightly and was thankful that Gary couldn't see him well enough to point it out.

* * *

Ash and Gary had been trudging in the deep, dank cave for what seemed like hours.

"Where is that damn crystal! My feet hurt and it's hard to breath in here." Ash whined.

"Well what did you expect? A fucking sign pointing in the right direction?" Gary replied.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be stuck with some asshole for the duration of my visit either, but poof here you are."

"Oh here we go again. As if you didn't want to see me."

"Why in the hell would I want to see you!? You're annoying, arrogant and selfish!."

"Shh, Ash keep your voice down."

" Don't tell me what to do ass hat! You always think you're so tough but I could take you on any day! Right here right now!" Gary turned to face the young man behind him.

"Ash, I'm fucking serious. Shut your Goddamn mouth."

"COME ON! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S ON TO-" Ash was cut short but a loud rumbling.

"Shit! ASH GET DOWN!"

"Wha!?" Gary leaped towards Ash, pushing him to the side of the cave and help him down as a wild Onix slipped his way along the cave. Gary, on top of Ash, leaned down and whispered "Stay absolutely quiet and still." Ash hadn't ever really been afraid of a pokemon until now. He started shaking, he was glad he had Gary holding on to him. If the boy with auburn hair wasn't there to hold him down he surely would have ran and most likely caught by the huge rock, snake pokemon.

"Onix…..On….ix" Ash grabbed on to Gary's shirt and squeezed trying to stop himself from screaming. The wild Onix was slithering right by them now. Very slowly, scanning the cave. Abruptly, the pokemon stopped and turned it's giant head in the direction of the boys.

"Onix?...Onix." Ash stiffened, Gary quickly shielded the body laying beneath him, covering Ash's view of the pokemon. Ash could see nothing, but he could now smell Gary more clearly than before. The scent relaxed him, made him feel safe, as if he weren't really here hiding from a creature he never thought of as dangerous before. The feeling didn't last long though.

"On…...ON...ONIX!" The large mass began to thrash his body around, hitting the cave walls. Gary wrapped Ash's body with his hands as best he could and used his body to shield the shorter boy from the falling rocks from above. All Ash could think about was all of the people he met, all of the friends he made, human and pokemon alike. He thought of his mother and of all of his accomplishments and failures in his past. He thought about his life until now, and he thought about Gary. The boy with dark eyes, the one who he thought hated him..who now was using his own body to protect his. Ash could feel the wild Onix stop almost immediately, and crawl off as if nothing had happened.

"We're safe...for now..we better get-" Gary stopped talking when he noticed that Ash was quivering and holding tightly on to him.

"Ash?" The dark haired boy stayed quiet, face tilted down so Gary couldn't see.

"Come on Ashy...boy… It's gone and we're going to be okay. Let's just head back you can enjoy that relaxation you wanted...okay?"

"Please…" Ash looked up at Gary through tear stuck eyes.

"Please just stay here with me for a few more minutes…"

* * *

Hi guys! most of you will skip over this...I admit...I'd do it too but for those of you who don't then I'd like to thank you for reading my fanfiction. It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this and liking it. Please leave a comment about how much you are enjoying it, hating it, want the grammar to be fixed or/and any suggestions on what you'd like to see further in the story. I do have it all planned out but I'm more than happy to listen to my readers and take their words into deep consideration. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Still shaken, Ash sits with his back against the cave wall and tries to calm his heart.

"Ashy-boy, we really should get going" Gary spoke softly. Ash didn't move a muscle. Gary sighed as he reached towards Ash.

"What are you doing, Gary?"

"Look, there's a lot more than just that Onix in here. We have to get moving and if you're to scared to do it on your own then I'll just have to carry you out."

"Scared? Get real Gary I'm….I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"...sure, Ash….well I'm good to go."

"..."

"What is it?" Ash looked up and stared right into the eyes of the person he hated the most.

"...Thanks, Gary…" The taller boy stood still for a brief moment as he slowly breathed in air through his nose.

"...Don't worry about it …..Ashy." Ash didn't take much notice of the new change to his nickname, he was still trembling about earlier's event. Ash took his time standing up, holding on to the wall of the cave as he did so.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

With Gary leading the way, both boys stepped silently, and cautiously, retracing their path back out of the cave.

Gary whispered, his voice slightly amplified off the walls " Ash, you okay back there?"

" Yeah I'm fine…"

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" Ash sighed out of annoyance.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"That was convincing."

"You're starting to tick me off again, Gary."

" Well, sorry for worrying about you." Gary replied sarcastically.

" Would you just get us the fuck out of here?!"

" Such foul language,... Ashy"

" Get bent."

"... Whatever…."

* * *

The boys continued carefully finding their way back.

"Why does he have to be like that?" Ash wondered to himself. "Why can't he always be nice? I wouldn't get so mad, swear, yell and want to punch him all the time…"

Once again Ash was thinking deeply and not pay attention to where he was stepping.

The shorter young man with brown eyes felt his foot as it hit a rogue rock and the sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized that once again he was falling. Gary, recognizing the familiar sound turned around quickly. For the dark haired boy, time slowed down. He was falling forward and closed his eyes, waiting to feel the pain from the impact; it never came. Opening his eyes, Ash realizes that he had fallen right into the auburn haired boy, who had stretched out his arms and had caught him mid-fall. Looking up, Ash, in spite of himself, blushed slightly as he was face to face with Gary and staring right into his eyes which were staring into his.

* * *

Gary and Ash stood still for what seemed like hours to them. Gary was the first to make an attempt to move but not in the way that was expected by Ash. Pulling the smaller boy closer to him, the auburn haired boy started to form words on his lips.

"Ashy…..I-"

"Cu bone!"

"Zubat!"

"Weezing"

An ambush of fierce pokemon had surrounded the pair while they were distracted.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Ash screamed.

"BEEDRILL" A beedrill launched at Ash put missed when the taller young man pulled him out of the way just in time.

"Ash we have to get moving!" Ash trembled and stood where he was.

"ASH" Tears once again streamed down Ash's face. "I can't move….I can't scream. It's like I'm paralyzed...Gary...please..please save me." Ash begged in his head. He was too terrified to move or talk.

Gary placed his body in front of Ash, pokeball in hand.

"Stick behind me Ashy. I'll protect you."

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope your enjoying everything so far. I'm sorry it's been going a bit slow but I have mid-terms and a life that tends to get in the way. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. I'd just like to give a shout out to -w cheers- for being with me throughout every chapter. Thank you so much for supporting me and being that very first comment which pushed me to keep writing this. It was an inspiration to know at least someone liked it and that was enough to keep going. I've been wanting to thank you but seeing as you don't actually have an account I can't so I decided to do it through here. Thank you so much cheers this one's for you. **


End file.
